Amor Pirata
by Taranny Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan va en busca de su prometido pero no esperaba encontrarse con Edward Cullen, un ex-pirata que se ha retirado y va a ocupar su puesto en la alta sociedad londinense. Bella odia a los ingleses y se resistira ha que el capitán la consquiste.
1. Chapter 1

_Amor Pirata_

_Prologo_

Bella Swan se embarca en un viaje que probablemente cambiará su vida. Se Embarca para encontrar a su prometido Mike Newton que se encontraba en Gran Bretaña y no había podido ir a buscarla, por eso decide ir a buscarlo.

En el viaje se encontrará destrozada y desesperada por volver a su hogar al encontrarse con una verdad que no se esperaba por parte de su prometido. Al estar desesperada por volver y no encontrar ningún barco americano que la lleve a América encuentran ella y su acompañante un barco americano que se dirige al Caribe y de hay esperar a su hermano, deciden pasarse por marineros. Ella se disfraza de ayuda de cámara del capitán Edward Cullen, un ex-pirata que hará todo lo posible por llevarla a la cama cuando descubra su secreto.

Aquí una pequeña introducción de mi siguiente historia, espero que os guste. El próximo viernes o sábado subiré el primer capítulo. Como ven es Bella & Edward

Taranny Cullen


	2. Buscando I

La idea es de mi loca cabeza, los personajes no míos (ya quisiera un Edward así) son de la Señora Meyer

Buscando I

POV Bella

Me encuentro en la taberna en la que por desgracia Eric y yo nos hospedamos ya que al segundo día de llegar a Inglaterra, el país en el que me robaron a mi querido Mike, nos robaron también (irónico) el dinero de nuestros baúles, y no tenemos el suficiente en nuestros bolsillos para poder pagar nuestro hotel solo, una diminuta habitación con una mesa y una silla y los platos de sopa precalentados. El país nos esta causando más desgracias, me roba a mi prometido, nos roban el dinero… Uff! Odio Inglaterra(esta Bella primero lo odiara pero luego se enamorará de ella y acabara viviendo allí jeje) solo me trae desgracias, pero que se le va hacer. Estoy esperando a que llegue Eric para saber si a encontrado a mi Mike para poder acabar este viaje y volver a Fork junto a él, ya que creo que lo secuestraron y poder vivir felices juntos.

Eric esta tocando la puerta ya que menos mal que la puerta lleva cerradura y se puede cerrar desde dentro para que nadie entre.

-¿Ha habido suerte?-le pregunto esperanzada

-Si y no, mi niña

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?

Otro rodeo por favor no, llevamos días buscándolo, hay 6 Newton en la ciudad. Hemos descubierto que 2 están muertos, 1 es demasiado joven para prometerse y nos quedan tres.

-Bueno mi niña creo que este Newton es el correcto

-Ya tengo ganas de que sea verdad para podré volver los dos a Fork y casarnos pero¿ porque dices que no lo sabes seguro?

-Porque antes de llegar a Newton tenemos que hablar con el informante que nos espera en la Taberna Luna Nueva

Estoy desesperada por ir a esa taberna y ver al hombre que me puede llevar al paradero de mi prometido ya que cuando zarparon mis hermanos él se fue con mi hermano Sam y los capturaron a la mayoría de los ingleses, mi hermano mayor logro escapar en su barco pero en el que iba Mike no tuvo tanta suerte. Sabemos que esta vivo porque nadie murió.

-Bella al hombre con el que he hablado dice que Newton trabajó con el en su barco un tiempo y como se volvió paternal con Newton lo crió como un hijo hasta que él se fue pero lo visita cuando llega a su tierra.

-Mejor, así pronto podré casarme con él y ser felices como lo planeamos antes incluso de que la guerra empezará y ser felices juntos

Continuará…

Es un capitulo corto pero es para justificar porque ella esta en Inglaterra, en **el próximo capitulo** aparecerá ya el **primer encuentro** entre **Bella y Edward y sera mas largo que los anteriores**. Esta vez la espera será más corta ya que tengo escribiendo la historia un poco más adelantada que la de fanfiction. Bueno lo dicho**, el 3 Capitulo el Martes o Miércoles,**

Me encantaría saber su opinión respecto a la historia y acepto alguna sugerencia que nunca vienen mal

Besos a todos


	3. Buscando II

Buscando II

Edward Cullen, el mediano de la familia Cullen, se encontraba en casa de su hermano menor Jasper mientras su hermano mayor Emmet y su padre estaban buscando casa para él ya que Edward no podía hacerlo personalmente ya que tenia ir a su antigua plantación para venderla. Se preguntaran porque un lord inglés no tiene su propia casa con 28 años no tenia casa en su tierra, muy fácil, Edward Cullen es lo que se denominaría la oveja negra de la familia Cullen, es o era mejor dicho ya que lleva poco tiempo retirado un pirata que se hacia llamar, el Capitán Masen, por decirlo de alguna manera había decidido retirarse ya que en su última pelea entre piratas había acabado con el barco medio destruido y su hijo de 17 años, Anthony, había sido herido y como varios de sus tripulantes. Habían conseguido escapar por los pelos pero decidió que por su hijo dejaría la vida que llevaba.

Ahora oía el carruaje de su hermano Jasper acercándose a su casa y Edward decidió salir a recibirlo pero se encontró con una sorpresa inesperada.

-Vaya, vaya .Veo que estoy de más en estos momentos.

POV Edward

Jasper baja al suelo a la muchacha Alice ya que la llevaba en brazos desde que entró a la casa y se dirige a mi después de lo que digo.

-No es lo que piensas Edward, me he casado con ella, ahora es mi esposa y por lo tanto una Cullen y déjame decirte que no has asistido al enlace porque te encontrabas reparando tu barco y arreglando los asuntos de tu casa a Jamaica, hermano.

-¿Pero que dices?

-Es cierto o crees que dejo a cualquiera que me lleve en brazos

Estoy anonadado, habíamos conocido a Alice Brandon e incluso quería conquistarla para pasar el rato pero Jasper me dijo que era suya y ahora esta casado con ella. Me he quedado mudo y mi hermano lo nota porque me responde:

-Vaya estas mudo, no sabes cuando me gusta verte a si pero si me disculpas no puedo quedarme a que salgas del shock así que si nos disculpas…

Cuando suben por la escalera me dirijo al mueble-bar del salón y me sirvo una coma de coñac. ¡Por Dios! Mi hermano Jasper casado también! ¿Qué piensa este chico? No tiene necesidad de casarse para conservar el legado de la familia ya que Emmet tiene 4 hijos. Emmet era el marqués de Ridding y estaba casado con Rosalie y padre le había cedido el título antes de hora porque el quería pasar el reto de su vida sin las preocupaciones de ser marqués y ocuparse de su esposa Esme mas tiempo. Yo incluso tengo un hijo, Anthony como dije antes de 17 años, su madre era una camarera con la que estuve y me marche sin saber que estaba embarazada y lo descubrí cuando el muchacho vino a mí y me hablo de su madre y pude recordarla y el parecido conmigo es indiscutible. Bueno a lo que voy, Jasper no le hacia falta casarse, le habra faltado un tornillo, mañana hablo con él que me cuente esta boda tan inesperada por mí.

Al día siguiente…

POV Eric

Eric se consideraba muy afortunado de ser norteamericano, había vivido la mayor parte de su vida con la familia Swan y la otra en el mar. Fue grumete cuando empezó de Charlie Swan y luego fue primer oficial de su hijo Sam, el mayor de los hermanos.

Conoce a todos ellos como si fueran sus hijos pero a la que más quiere y consiente es a Isabella, ya que ella es la única mujer y es la más pequeña y con la que ha estado más tiempo viéndola crecer. Eric ha enseñado a todos ellos el arte de la navegación ya que incluso Bella (como prefieren que se la llame la muchacha), tiene su propio barco, porque son todos comerciantes como el padre.

POV Bella

En estos momentos nos encontramos Eric y yo en la taberna indicada para la reunión con ese capitán para que nos diga donde se encuentra mi prometido. Al poco tiempo de estar allí vemos aparecer a dos hombres altos y que parecen que no son de los barrios bajos ya que van vestidos elegantes.

Uno de ellos es de pelo rubio, ojos y pelo oscuros como el carbón, es musculoso pero el que me llama la atención es su compañero ya que tiene el pelo cobrizo, unos ojos verdes que nada más entrar a la taberna ha mirado alrededor con una superioridad y un orgullo que no sabría describirlo, también era musculoso pero no tanto como el rubio pero aún así se le notaba. Se sientan el la mesa y se ponen a hablar. El rubio mira en nuestra dirección y se dispone a levantarse. Yo me vuelvo y disimulo ya que estoy disfrazada de chico, el del pelo cobrizo detiene al rubio y para comprobar algo dice en voz alta:

-¡Newton!

Nos volvemos parcialmente al escuchar el apellido pero eso basto para captar la atención de los hombres que se dirigían en nuestra dirección, yo le comento a Eric:

-Han dicho el apellido de Mike pero no es el capitán ya que son más jóvenes estos hombres y parecen aristócratas

-No lo son niña, no te preocupes pero mientras esperamos ponte bien el sombrero niña que se te escapan los mechones de pelo.

No nos damos cuenta que el rubio se nos estaba acercando y detrás el del pelo cobrizo y es el rubio el que nos pregunta:

-¿Newton?

-No, se equivoca me llamo Eric Banner, amigo

Estaba viendo como el hombre rubio se ponía rojo de furia, no nos creía y yo no podía permitir que nos descubrieran, bueno Eric no pasa nada pero yo al ser mujer estaré en aprietos por estar en una taberna llena de borrachos, por eso mi disfraz. Saco un cuchillo que guando para poder defenderme y se lo voy a enseñar al rubio, pero no contaba con el compañero de este que al verme hacer el movimiento me quita de un manotazo el cuchillo. Me sujeta pero no puedo escapar de tu mano y empezamos a forcejear. Se me cae el sombrero y se da cuenta que soy una chica porque suelta el muy desgraciado

-¿Qué hace una linda muchacha en un sitio como este?

No le contesto y empiezo a forcejear pero él es más fuerte que yo y me levanta en vilo y empieza a sacarme contra mi voluntad de la taberna. Eric y el rubio siguen discutiendo pero Eric al verme va tras de mí y de este gorila y tanto él como el rubio salen también.

Cuando salimos he logrado liberar un pie y le doy un puntapié el la espinilla a este gorila que no para de tocarme mientras me lleva afuera y logro hacer que se retuerza de dolor y soltarme.

-Ahu!

He echado a correr sin mirar atrás y me escondo rápidamente en un portal. Ha salido detrás de mí pero no logra encontrarme y oigo la risa de su compañero desde aquí incluso, espero a que se marchen pero todavía estoy aquí.

POV Edward

Esa niña me ha dado un puntapié y ha salido calle abajo, he tenido que saltarla y ha aprovechado para salir corriendo. He querido ir tras de ella pero la pierdo de vista y oigo a mí hermano reírse, me vuelvo y me doy cuenta que el tal Banner también ha desaparecido y para que se calle le hago saber a mi hermano que también se ha ido.

-Jasper,¿ donde esta el tal Banner?

-Jaja… ¡Qué! Desgraciado, quería preguntarle porque se volvieron en cuanto dijistes el apellido.

-Por cierto, la muchachita esa se ha escapado y ahora como voy ha hacer para encontrarla de nuevo.

-¿Pero tienes ganas de buscarla? ¿Después de lo que te ha hecho?

-A despertado mi curiosidad… simplemente quería saber porque se vestía de chico estando en esa taberna

¿Qué les pareció su primer encuentro? Bella iba disfrazada de muchacho. En el siguiente capitulo Bella encontrara a Mike y se sentirá mal y decidirá volver a Fork pero como era de esperar algo ocurrirá para acabar como grumete del capitán Cullen, recordar que Edward debe hacer un viaje a Jamaica para vender su casa de allí.

Espero que les allá gustado la continuación y me encantaría saber que opinan en un review aunque sea solo para decirme que la historia es muy mala

_**Subiré el próximo capitulo el sábado o domingo**_


	4. Encuentros Desagradables

Encuentros

POV Bella

Pude escapar y volví a la taberna y me encontré con Eric esperándome.

-Hola niña he encontrado mientras volvía para aquí a nuestro hombre y me ha dicho que vive en la calle Liberty y dice que la compró hace unos años y que va a visitarlo de vez en cuando porque lo considera un hijo.

-Bien por fin! Mañana iremos a ver a Mike y al fin podremos casar como deseábamos desde que éramos jóvenes y empezó la guerra y volver a Fork

-Vale pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones porque puede que te lleves alguna sorpresa. Ahora lo mejor es acostarnos cada uno en su cama e iremos a visitar a Mike haber si todavía te quiere.

-Claro que me querrá, por eso me pidió que me casará con él ¿no?

-Tienes razón mi niña, ahora a dormir

Nos acostamos y yo estoy nerviosa porque mañana por fin voy a encontrar a mi Mike

Al día siguiente…

Me encuentro en la calle enfrente de la casa de Mike, estoy nerviosa por verlo pero tengo miedo a que no me reconozca. Bueno Bella, basta. Me calmo y toco a la puerta, a los segundos me abre el mayordomo de la casa y me hace pasar cuando me presento y me dice que el señor no se encuentra pero que espere que la señora me atenderá enseguida. Sale una mujer joven y sale diciendo que es la señora Newton. Tiene que haber un error pero es cierto lo que oigo.

-Hola, buenos días soy Jessica Newton ¿buscas a mi marido Mike? No se encuentra en estos momentos en casa pero dentro de un rato volverá ya que ha salido a atender sus negocios.

-¿Su marido? ¿Mike Newton es su marido?

Parezco una retrasada repitiendo lo que dice pero no puedo evitarlo

-Si, lo es desde hace 2 años cuando nos conocimos en un baile. Si desea puede esperarlo.

-No, no hace falta señora, usted ya me ha dado la información que necesito.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y pasa por ella Mike Newton, no ha cambiado mucho pero ahora esta casado y se ha olvidado de mi y ni siquiera me ha escrito para decirme que se casaba con otra. Creo que me ha reconocido porque dice:

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?

-Si, soy yo y creo que ya he hablado con tu mujer y me ha dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Buenos días señora Newton y espero que sea feliz

Al fin y al cabo ella no tiene la culpa de este desgraciado que tiene por marido. Salgo de la casa y me voy al coche que me espera y que también esta Eric y le cuento en medio de mi llantera todo.

-Niña, yo sabía que una cosa así podía ocurrir ya que lo que me dijo el hombre de que estaba casado tenia la esperanza de que fuero un Newton erróneo como hasta ahora.

-Bueno ahora no hay vuelta atrás y solo deseo volver a casa y esperar a mis hermanos que no tardaran en llegar y tenemos que encontrar la forma de llegar ya que no tenemos mucho dinero y no nos podremos gastar más que el necesario y barato. Además quiero ir a ver a Emily y a sus hijos que hace tiempo que no los veo

No me ha dicho nada más y me ha dejado llorar hasta que hemos vuelto a la taberna y hemos decidido recoger nuestras escasas pertenencias y pagamos nuestra estancia allí y nos dirigimos al muelle para encontrar un barco.

Pero allí me encontré de repente en brazos de un hombre que me resultaba familiar pero no sabía bien de donde, me pone una mordaza en la boca y me lleva lejos de Eric que se encuentra hablando con el capitán del barco que nos llevará a Washington a la Push. Creo que me confunde con un chiquillo ya que llevo puerto mi disfraz para volver a casa como grumete y estar segura en el barco ya que el capitán había decidido que nos llevaría.

POV Edward

Había encontrado a la niña que se atrevió a darme el puntapié y salir corriendo y como la deseaba y quería que fuera mía, la he raptado en un descuido del acompañante y del capitán . Esta niña se está poniendo a prueba ya que a mis 38 años y siendo un ex -pirata consumado vuelvo a caer con esta chiquilla, la llevo a mi barco que esta apunto de zarpar para ir a mi casa del caribe ¿Qué me pasa con esta mujer que apenas conozco?

Espero que les haya gustado y que no se parezca en nada al libro mencionado anteriormente, de todas formas lo estoy buscando por google y veré si es verdad pero yo creo que no ya que la historia es sacada de la imaginación mía y de una loca amiga que nos gustan mucho las películas de piratas. De todas formas que me lo hagan saber

Buffy Fisher me encantan las historias de piratas y he leído un resumen de Tierna y Rebelde y James Malory se casa a la fuerza y mi Edward no se casará a la fuerza sino que estarán 2 semanas en barco y se enamoraran y decidirán casarse y con lo que dices del hijo y los hermanos de Bella, el hijo Anthony ira con ellos en el barco donde se enamoran y vera el amor entre ellos, de hecho gracias a él se acercaran y ENAMORARAN y luego cuando estén casados (vuelta a Inglaterra) tendrán a Renesme y escribirá a sus hermanos de que se ha casado y que esta embarazada y sus hermanos están enfadados pero el que más Jacob que intentará rescatarla pero se dará cuenta de que no podrá ser posible. Espero que no sea la misma que la del libro y no tengo reparo en modificarla un poco.

Taranny Cullen


	5. Encuentros Desagradables II

Nota + Capitulo

Ayer estaba muy nerviosa porque fui acusada de es plagio y no es así y escribí una nota diciendo que no es verdad y pidiendo perdón a los que lo creyeron. Si leen mucho es fácil encontrar similitudes por lo menos yo lo hago a veces pero no es relevante. Siempre me han encantado las mujeres de otras épocas y que sean fuertes y luchen por sus derechos, mis historias serán así y por eso Bella tiene igual que sus hermanos ya que ante mis ojos en aquella época deberían ser más fuertes y como lo considero así Bella es así.

Recibí dos correos diciéndome que los Edward y Bella de mi historia se parecían a un libro conocido de una autora respetada y lo quiero aclarar. Esta historia es mía, he visto y leído películas sobre piratas, la más reciente que he visto Piratas del Caribe, y se enamoran de una dama y casi siempre es secuestrada pero se enamoran y se casan. He de decir que en algunos libros el hombre suele tener algún hijo perdido. Es inevitable si lees mucho que encuentres similitudes pero estoy satisfecha conmigo misma porque me venia rondando esta historia desde hace tiempo y me informe sobre la época (me encanta la historia) y busque informaciones y como va de piratas pueden haber comerciantes. Se que fanfiction es para crear historias de la cabeza de cada uno y eso es lo que hago.

Hay gente que me anima a seguir y como creo que no he hecho tal cosa sigo con mi historia, ni siquiera se como va a acabar porque voy un capítulo escrito por día. A la gente que no le guste mi historia o le recuerde algún otro que no lo lea ya que no quiero obligar a nadie a ello pero por favor que no me castigue diciéndome que es plagio porque no lo es.

Después de esta aclaración paso al siguiente capítulo

_**Encuentros Desagradables II**_

POV Bella

Estoy en un camarote que ese hombre horas antes de que me secuestrara y me apartara de Eric y el capitán y no hace mucho vino un muchacho con el que no le hable porque no estoy de humor para preguntar donde me llevan con mi enfado y tendría mas o menos 16 o 17 años que me trajo la comida pero no he probado bocado de pensar de lo que dirá Eric. El muchacho sabe que soy chica porque al entrar me ha dicho señorita. El hombre que me retiene aquí lo reconocí cuando me dejo en el suelo, es el hombre tan odioso que me manoseo en la taberna y sabe que soy chica y lo más fuerte es que el muchachito ese también lo sabe mi disfraz ya ni me sirve. Bueno, hay que esperar que el desgraciado ese vuelva y mientras espero me tumbo en la cama otra vez ya que estuve dando vueltas y me quedo dormida.

POV Edward

No ha sido difícil llevarla a mi barco sin que ese hombre que parece que la quiere mucho se haya dado cuenta ya que al estar observándolos desde el carruaje en el que me transportaba vi que se sentaba en unos baúles un poco apartada y no se que me dominó en ese momento pero me encontré amordazándola y llevándola a mi barco que estaba a punto para irnos en cuanto de mi señal y como los transeúntes creían que era un muchacho al que estaba castigando no me detuvieron. La estoy llevando a mi camarote y al dejarla encerrada cuando me vuelvo veo a mi hijo que me mira con una cara de reproche.

-Padre ¿has contratado un muchacho para que te haga los recados? Sabes que yo me ocupaba en ayudarte en esas tareas que no me importa.

-No es un muchacho es la chiquilla que se atrevió a desafiarme

-¿No será la misma de la taberna que me digistes? ¿Esa que estuvistes todo el día enfurruñado?

-Si, esa misma pero también quiero saber porque estaba buscando a Newton. Le he escrito a Jasper antes de traerla aquí para que venga a hablar con ella y también tengo pensado ya que se ha casado que como regalo de bodas podrían venir conmigo.

-Vale, un viaje con el tío será fascinante, veremos cuanto puedes retener a la muchacha oculta.

-Ya veremos, por ahora como ya es mediodía me gustaría decir a la tripulación que en vez de salir ahora saldremos a la tarde y dale de comer a la muchacha esa.

-Haz lo que quieras padre, pero si viene el tío vendrá también la tía Alice.

Se marcha y me quedo pensando en lo que me ha dicho pero al poco rato mi primer oficial Taylor me dice que si es verdad y le digo que si y me voy a controlar el barco para zarpar esta tarde.

Cuatro horas más tarde…

Me comunican que están viniendo mi hermano y su esposa y que traen con ellos a mi otra cuñada, así que salgo y los veo subiendo en el barco. Anthony ya los esta recibiendo, Jasper me ve y se dirige a mi:

-Edward me sorprende que me escriban unas horas antes de partir diciéndome que querías que fuéramos contigo de viaje.

-Si pero también quiero enseñarte algo. Tengo a la muchacha del puntapié abajo y la puedes interrogar si quieres.

-No hace falta vino su primo y nos pidió disculpas por intentar matarla ya que así heredaba todo de mi esposa. Mi esposa lo ha perdonado pero yo… ¡Qué!

En eso se acercan Alice y Rosalie ya que Jasper y yo nos habíamos apartado todo enfadadas.

-¡Cullen! Como es eso que Anthony nos ha dicho que tienes una rehén. ¿Dónde demonios esta?

Me lo veía venir, la conozco de hace poco pero esta duendecillo es una Cullen en potencia y con ella esta Rosalie que también lo es, aunque me cueste decirlo.

-Solamente esta descansando pero vayan a verla si lo desean para comprobarlo y estamos a punto de salir de puerto por lo que será mejor que suban los criados vuestros equipajes.

Se que me reñiran estas dos mujeres luego pero como soy un pirata, bueno expirata aunque no puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana, ella les dirá que la subí a la fuerza pero le diré que escuche su conversación con ese otro capitán y en un acto de nobleza decidí que se venia conmigo y de paso convertirla en mi amante aunque ese otro hombre este casado con ella. Sí, eso haré.

Capitulo próximo

-¿Qué Edward hizo qué? Me gritaron las dos mujeres que estaban enfrente mío.

-Ese Cullen me va a oír, pero no te preocupes querida que regresaras a puerto enseguida y te reunirás con tu acompañante pera regresar a tu casa.

Qué les pareció. Espero que no se parezca en nada a ningún libro como me acusan dos personas, primero hay que dejar pasar unos capítulos para llegar a esa conclusión. Estoy muy contenta con esta historia y la estoy montando sobre la marcha.

Agradecer los reviews que me mandan apoyos y les gusta mi historia. Ah! Por cierto la edad de Edward es de 38 no de 28 ya que fue un error al escribir.


End file.
